


Demons [Harry Potter x Wanda AU]

by Denxity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, I am so sorry that you have to read this, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denxity/pseuds/Denxity
Summary: The ministry of Magic was in denial that a war was starting again, while others such as the Order of the Phoenix knew a war was beginning. In the year of 1995, the Order was rebuilt to protect the only chance of winning the war, a fifteen-year-old boy named Harry Potter. He was destined to defeat the evil wizard and his group of wannabe powerful wizard and witches. This was all changed by a strange girl with strange red magic.fan - fiction crossoverharry potter [1]order of the phoenix
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dust...

**_"Wanda. It's time."_ **

The tears started to fall from Wanda's eyes, she didn't want to kill one of the few beings that cared for her, that loved her. " No."

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can." Vision grabbed Wanda's hand, forcing her to look at him, "Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone. Interrupting him, Wanda replied in the same shaky voice Vision had. "Don't." Turning her head from Vision to see Thanos and all her friends and allies getting ready to stop him at any cost. 

"You must do it. Wanda, please." Grabbing her hand and placing it on his cheek, pausing slowly at each word. "We are out of time."

Wanda's lip trembled, "I can't." Slowly moving her hand from Vision's cheek he grabbed her hand gently. "Yes, you can. You can. " Slowly Vision positioned her hand future away, "If he gets the stone, half the universe dies." Positioning her hands and fingers, her lips trembling, and tears threatening her eyes. 

"It's not fair. It shouldn't be you, but it is." As Wanda's hand moves away from Visions hand, he tries to tell her its okay, "It's all right. You could never hurt me."

The red magic slowly started to flow out of her hands as Vision told her, "I just feel you."

Quickly she started to use more of her magic, turning to see her friends and allies struggling, and failing at stopping Thanos, the mad purple giant from outer space. This only provoked the words Vision had told her earlier ' _If he gets the stone, half the universe dies'_ , this pushed her to use both hands to destroy the stone inside Visions forehead, his life power.

The tears let lose when she saw the life was slowly draining from Vision's face, his eyes going grey and not a sound from his mouth. All her fears where happening at once, she was losing her love, and her friends with her being all that is left. Vision closed her eyes, when she heard Steve Rogers, start to scream, turning her head she sees him holding off Thanos until a sudden fist to his head caused him to fall, like all the others before him.

She was the only one left between Vision, the stone and Thanos. Turning her head, she used her other hand towards at Thanos, pushing him back a few metres, but not strong enough to do any damage. Thanos pushed forward as Vision mouthed his last words, 'I love you', before the yellow stone shattered.

Falling to the ground in tears, all she could think is that she lost everything, to save everything. Hearing the loud footsteps of the Purple Giants, she turned to face him.

"I understand, my child," Taking a pause to look directly into her eyes, "Better than anyone." 

"You could never."

Taking the opportunity, she looked into his mind to only see him push a screaming green girl off a cliff, "Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all."

Seeing the green magic from the time stone, Wanda could only think one thing, he was bringing back Vision. She sees Vision alive, suddenly using her magic, she screamed 'NO' when Thanos with no mercy takes the stone from Visions head, throwing Wanda to the side, like all the other heroes before her.

It all happened so quick, a blast of thunder, and an axe in Thanos heart. It was all to easy for him, an unstoppable force to be dead, but a sense of calm and serenity fell over her body as she laid over Vision's body. It was too late once she left numb at her legs, and slowly the numbness went up her body until she couldn't feel anything at all. Her mind, was dark and barely seeing anything. She screamed but nothing came out of her voice. She had died, or at least that what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore...

_**Slowly Wanda regained feeling** _ _**in her fingers.** _

Then she started to feel her toes and legs as she felt her heart beat faster. Her ears adjusting to the hush voices around her and her eyes opening to be blinded by strange bright lights. Her heart still grieving from her loss as her body regained full feeling.

Looking around she easily recognised where she was, she was in a hospital. The after life surely doesn't have any hospitals, did that mean that she survived? This entire thought of thinking instantly stopped once she caught sign of a moving image on a calendar. The moving image was of a strange man, large looking but that wasn't what Wanda gasped at. August 1995. She had traveled back in time.

The gasp of the girl startled the nurses in the room, instantly they called for help. She was quickly restrained to the bed, with vine like rope. They were holding sticks, every single one of the nurses were holding sticks and pointing it towards her. What madness was this?

Feeling fearful as one of them spoke jibberish to her ears, she was instantly unable to move. She could hear the hush voices they said, 'She came out of no where', 'They say she is the devils spawn' and 'She killed seven muggles'. Unable to move her eyes, the nurses did not know that she looked oblivious to what they said, she had no idea what they were saying, but she knew it mustn't be good if they called her the devils spawn.

"Thank Merlin you are here Albus."

"Is this the girl?"

"Yes."

With only her eyes able to move, Wanda was able to see the nurse and the man with a long beard and half moon glasses. He walked closer to her, pointing a similar looking stick like the other nurses muttering under his breath, Wanda was able to move again.

"What is your name Miss?"

Refusing to say a name, Wanda looked at him with pure curiosity. He wore strange clothes, and he carried at stick that gave him the power to unfreeze herself. Debating, she chose not to give her name, for all she knows she could be in a camp Thanos created to force information, and her gifts out of her.

"No need to be afraid," He said gently, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and i am here to help you."

"Why do i need help?"

The man, Albus Dumbledore was taken back, the girl used her voice. The man requested for the room to be cleared, leaving her alone with the man, her hands clenched onto the blankets as she became very suspicious to what was to come next.

"You're not from here, well not from this timeline?"

Wanda nodded, even with her mind screaming 'don't do that', she needed someone to explain what was happening.

"Yet you show similar magic to my people, unless..." Silence filled the room as Wanda looked at the man, surely the man didn't say magic, their was no magic, their was science that created magic. Although, a small voice in her head yelled stupid. She fought with a God, and fought against a Titan with the powers to kill half the universe.

"Are you a witch?"

Wanda shook her head, she was called the scarlet witch but her powers, her magic was scientifically made through experiments on numerous dead children. She was no witch, she was just a human with extraordinary powers.

"Can you trust me enough to tell me what type of magic you hold then?"

"Science." Wanda said quietly as Albus Dumbledore smiled, he had found his weapon that he needed.

"I can get you out of here, if you do something for me."

Wanda listened carefully to what Albus Dumbledore was about to say.

"A war is starting again, and i am afraid that the boy who is destined to end the war is too young, and does not know that magic he needs to know. I need you to protect him."

"Why would i want to join another war?"

"Its easy to see it that way, to join a war. But in this society, if you have magic and living in this world, the war will be brung to you and it is always better to know how to fight instead to flee."

Wanda sat up, thinking. Closing her eyes, her hands started to glow a slight red as she attempted to read the mans mind to see a glimpse image of the young boy struggling before she was thrown out.

"I will join under one condition," Wanda said, if she can't go home, she might as well protect the young boy. "I must know everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the order

**_Leaving the hospital she felt free._ **

She could feel the cold breeze rush against her face. A similar breeze she felt with Vision in Scotland before the two was attacked. Holding Albus Dumbledore's hand, the next thing she knew was that everything went black. She felt everything stretch in all directions, and she couldn't breath. Her chest tighten as she felt herself being compressed in all directions. Her ears, and her eyes were pressed into her head. Then it all stoped.

She fell onto the cold pavement panting, as she tried to control her breathing. She looked up to send a nasty glare at Albus Dumbledore, her body threatening to throw up, and her head begging to shut down. She felt Albus Dumbledore help her up from her feet slowly with his wrinkly old hands. How old was he? Or does he frequently swim in water? Wanda thought, his hands were too wrinkly. 

Balancing herself, she was able to stand on her two legs without the assistance of Albus Dumbledore. Looking foreword, across the dark road was tall dark buildings, but Wanda knew there was something very wrong with where she was going. She felt something unnatural, the type of unnatural feeling that usually stops you from walking into death.

"12 Grimmauld Place"

Looking as the building spilt in half to show a new building with a shiny '12' on it, however that didn't make the building look any less glum. Following Albus as he crossed the road, as he stepped up the stairs and tapped his wand on the door. That was when Wanda realised there was no door lock, the door unlocked with a 'click', and opened with a 'creak'. 

The smell was terrible, it was nearly identical to what she smelt when the building collapsed when she was ten. It gave her a terrible headache. Looking around to see dust everywhere, the noise of the old lights was irritating, and the look of the chandelier made her question if this house would pass in a modern house inspection. 

"Oh, Dumbledore, we didn't think you were coming." A ginger hairs woman said in a worried tone, Wanda looked at her strangely. Was this her house?

"Molly, I assure you that I only come to give most important news."

That was when the woman - Molly caught sight of Wanda, "Who is she?" She whispered urgently.

"All will be explained in due time, now please show me where the meeting is taking place?"

Wanda walked down the corridor, past the blacken frames, and the peeling wallpaper. Careful not to knock anything over, she didn't want to hurt herself, everything look so _ancient_ and _dangerous_. The corridor became lighter the further she went down it, until she reached what she assumed would be a dinning room filled with well over twenty men and woman - probably all wizards and witches.

As she followed the professor, she felt everyones eyes on her, Wanda was never one for being the centre of attention. Taking the seat next to Albus, Wanda took the time to look around to see vegetables being chopped with a knife with magic, a news paper with moving pictures, and everyone seemed to have a wand on the table. 

"Who is she" a man with dark hair and an interesting hair cut said.

"She is the weapon." Albus said, giving a nod at Wanda, "and the insurance if anything is to happen to Mr Potter."

Wanda's eyes lit up, slight red sparks danced around her eyes. Catching a few by surprise, she agreed to protect the boy not to do what ever he needed to do.

"Albus..." she said quietly, "I never agreed to doing what ever this potter boy needs to do."

The table grew silent as they heard her voice, her Slovakian accent and her childish voice took most of the adults by surprise. 

"She is merely a child. What is her name Albus!" Cried a man with many scars on his face, and plenty of grey hairs.

"She has not said."

The eyes went back towards her, Wanda took a deep breath, "Wanda, my name is Wanda," Taking a few seconds, she continued, "and I am not a child."

"Albus if I may speak," said a man with black hair, and a sharp nose. She has seen plenty that looked like him, in America on the thirty-first of halloween with a witches hat. Albus nodded his head as the man looked over at them all.

"I assume you heard of the red lighting from last week" he said slowly, "Assumptions was made by the Daily Prophet that is was the causes of muggle global warming." Wanda was listening, curiosity got the better of her. "She was found forming from dust, red glowing sparks burning anything around her." His dark black eyes looked directly at her, "She managed to do all of that unconscious, without a dream or thought in her mind. We all know that in that state a witch or wizard is at their weakest, Imagine the power," He paused again, "Miss Wanda would have to stop the war."

The eyes didn't leave her, leaving Wanda to feel self conscious, her abilities were considered dangerous and of no use back in her world. In this new world her abilities gave her power, and importance.

Wanda could start over, she could be a real bitch if she wanted to be, she could be written down in history or she turn, flip sides to the highest bidder. It was in that moment Wanda felt something she hadn't felt for a long time. She felt power without the nagging voice in her head to choose the 'good side'. 

_She felt superiority._

And we all know what the toll superiority can do to a person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of character...

**She wasn't disturbed for days.**

Only being called down for a quick breakfast, lunch and dinner. She preferred to stay distant from people she didn't know, or know there future plans, and she had made that quite clear to Albus Dumbledore before he left that she was not comfortable to stay with strangers. He refused to let her take her, that left her to think why she agreed without knowing his intentions. She joined Ultron to rid Tony Stark and America and it ended up with her brother dead, how did she know that she was fighting on the correct side?

She heard her name being called, 'Wanda' as dinner was ready. Picking her self up from the bed she had been sitting on for the past hour, practicing her 'magic' to keep it in her control. She exited the room, as she walked down the stairs to the narrow dinning room where very few sat, she was watched until she sat down.

A strange smelling soup was made, Wanda never understood the praised Molly, or Mrs Weasley got for cooking. She found it dreadful, always refusing seconds and never finishing her food. She was next to a brown haired girl, her name started with a H, or something like that. Wanda didn't plan to make friends, she was here for the Potter boy that evidently wasn't at the house.

"Eat up, Eat up." Requested Molly, as she sat down starting to eat her bowl full of soup with potatoes. Wanda looked down at her bowl feeling herself feel sick to the stomach, she had never ate a soup since her parents death. She could still remember the saw dust she engulfed when the building collapsed as she went to take a spoon full of her fathers tomato soup.

Placing her spoon down, she took a sip of water and went to leave until she heard a cough from a man, Sirius Black the owner of the dreadful house.

"Where are you going? You haven't finished your dinner."

"I have." Wanda replied, it sounded bitchy but what did you expect? She was away from home having to eat something that made her throat clog up with the feeling of dust, making her feel suffocated. 

"Sit down." he said loudly, making a few jump. Doing as she was told, not wanting to cause to much trouble, she sat down not picking up the spoon for the soup.

Another man, with a friendlier tone spoke, "Just have a try, Molly tried so hard to make something nice." His smile had her knees weak, he had a similar smile to her brother.

"I don't like soup."

"Give it a try."

"No" Wanda said loudly slamming her hands on the table as she pushed back the chair to stand with a defensive stance. 

Sirius Black's face of irritation was seen, he grabbed the knife as he tried to calm himself. Wanda only learnt a few things about Sirius Black in her stay, he was the wizarding world version of a run-away Tony Stark with major anger issues. He was also a fugitive running from the wizarding law enforces who was innocent, very much like the 1993 _'The Fugitive'_ film.

"Sit down young lady!" Molly yelled at the girl, "If you will not eat the soup then sit down and eat something else!" She said as she picked up her wand to remove the soup bowl and replace it with salads and bread.

Wanda wasn't satisfied, the past very days her character had changed and she noticed it, she had nothing to lose and she was ready to do what ever her emotions damn felt like. Sitting back down, she decided to not eat. She was going to come down to the kitchen to sneak food like every other night.

"Mum is _she_ going to school with us this year?" asked a ginger head boy.

" _She_ is not going to your school as she is not a teenager." Wanda muttered, leaving the ginger boy go pink in the cheeks by her sarcastic comment.

Eventually conversation started again, Molly and Sirius did give a few glances her way but never-less she was not spoken to for the rest of the dinner. After being excused, Wanda quickly made her way to her room. sitting against her door, she could feel herself become an emotional wreak.

The past ten years had been the best and worst years of her live, her parents died, she gained powers to save people, her brother died, she gained good friends, she was sent to prison, she gained a lover and then everything was taken from her. A single tear ran down her face as she felt herself begin to choke up as imagines of her brother flashed through.

That was when it hit her.

She had no one. She lost it, crying into her arms as she tried consoling herself.

"Its okay Wanda," she told herself, "Your brother will always be with you and so will vision..." her voice faltered as she thought of him, she watched her first love die twice in a matter of minutes. Her crying ceased when she heard a knock on the door.

"I thought you might be interested, Harry Potter has been attacked by dementors and facing chargers of using magic outside of school." Sirius Black said, "He will be here tomorrow night.."his voice went quietly very quickly as she head the door creak slightly as he pressed his face against the door. "I know i was slightly rough at you at dinner, you reminded me of a brother I used to have. If you need to talk, I am always here."

"Go away!" Wanda yelled, "You will never understand the traumas I have suffered."

At that time Wanda didn't know the traumas Sirius Black suffered and how similar they were to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors note  
> so.... wanda is now an emotional wreak  
> get ready for next chapter!  
> slow updates because of upcoming exams  
> and work...  
> comment what you think of new wanda! and her relationship with molly and sirius!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell would be a luxury...

_**The next day was filled with potter drama.** _

Albus Dumbledore arrived in the early mornings as Wanda greeted him with a nod as she sat at the dinning room table with a mug of coffee with two packets of sugar - it tasted nothing like the coffee's she had enjoyed in America. Albus took a seat opposite to her, a seat usually occupied by Sirius Black - but no one but her was awake as it was four twenty-seven in the morning.

"Miss Wanda, Have you been well?" He asked, as he took a small chocolate from the bowl of chocolates and nuts.

Nodding her head, in response to agreeing that she has been well. A lie. Her life has turned upside down after the bombing that took her parents life.

"A group of wizards and witches are going to pick up Mr Potter, I want you to join them."

Wanda shook her head, she said she would protect the boy under one condition, and she believed him to not keeping up his bargain of the deal. Taking a sip of coffee, she could feel his gaze on her head, a feeling of insecurities fell over her before she felt something poking her conscious and it damn hurt. Closing her eyes, with her hands glowing red, she found who was giving her head a massive ache.

Albus Dumbledore. He was trying to look into her mind. The trust and the respect she had for the man vanished, it sounded hypocritical and in all honesty it was a pile of crap coming from Wanda, but everyone is a hypocrite is some way and hers was people reading minds as sci-fi that sounds.

"Albus, please leave my mind alone." she said quietly, as she concentrated to keep him away from her most important memories. She had never protected her mind from anyone, and in that very room against a master at Legilimency.

Using her last resorts of protecting her private memories, the memories she held onto dear life so that no one in the new world could use it against her was using her powers for 'bad'. Standing up, she quickly used her hands with her powers flowing red in her veins. She hand the old man on the third floor with two perfect holes where the sphere she made had hit.

The noise of wood cracking brought many of the witches and wizards out of their rooms to see what was making a wreak in the kitchen. It left many rubbing their eyes in disbelief to see the Great Albus Dumbledore glowing red and three stories high as Wanda stayed in her stance with her arms glowing, keeping him up high away from her mind.

"Let him down right now Wanda!" She heard Sirius Black yell, "You broke the floor, and took the old man through it all. Isn't that enough!"

"It will _never_ be enough," She said, slowly taking away the protective sphere so that Albus Dumbledore could feel the rough ceiling. "He asks for me to help _the boy_ , to trust him. But I can not have him poking at my mind, my memories are to be sealed from all wizards and witches."

She could see in the corner of her eye that Arthur had gone for his wand, the stick they use to 'control' their magic. A bad mistake, as Wanda moved her left hand to face him, a shriek from Molly caused Sirius to continue yelling.

"Stop this! We let you into my home, we fed you and this is how you treat us?!"

"I never asked for _any of this_."

"Well you damn sure did with that lighting blast you created when you arrived." 

Dropping both of her hands, Albus Dumbledore went down quickly, without Arthurs quick reflexes he would be needing a hip replacement. Falling to the ground as she remember the events that forced her to this god forsaken place, the face vision made once he realised that he would die twice and the later version being more painful in thought of the universe half dying. Wanda started to cry in front of them all, she let all her tears out, she missed her family and her friends, she missed Scotland and Sokovia, she missed being herself.

Albus Dumbledore decide to leave once they all finished checking him for any injuries, he thanked the Weasley Family and left very quickly by the fire place in the next room. All eyes was on the Sokovian girl, as she continued to cry.

"Do you feel remorse for the damage you have done!" Sirius yelled, only to be yelled at by Molly.

She sensed that Molly came close to her, using her mind she sent a small energy blast to warn them to back the hell away from her. She did not like being comforted by people she hardly new, it reminded her off the nurses and doctors that tried hugging her memories away of her parents death and that darn nonexplosive shell with 'Starks' on it.

Raising her head to face the crowd of red heads, and a few others. Her eyes matched her powers of 'mass destruction', they matched the colours of one of the infinity stones and they matches the colour of her brothers blood shot suit.

"Do you really believe I chose to come here? To a timeline that deals with a cursed war?" She tried her best to smile, to look confident but all she felt was vulnerable. "The timeline I am apart of, well fifty percent of all living things died from a single snap." She said as she intimated the snap with her finger.

"I could of saved them all, but I was in love with a man with a stone in his head." She said as tilt her head back down as she smiled in a daze, memories of Vision flashed past her mind, "I should of killed him the second they went after that stone but I couldn't, instead i did it at the last minute when time could be changed. I died that day, like every other day. I died, not much was left, my happiness died with my parents, my heart died with my brother and my soul died with that snap."

Looking back up at Sirius Black, "Now tell me, did i choose to come here? Because if dying three times gets me here, sign me up to hell because that would seem like a luxury compared to here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my girl is being vulnerable for once.  
> I really liked this chapter, but it had a lot more dialogue then i would of liked...  
> but you can never have it all I guess...  
> For readers... You might want to know that this book might be tied to another book.  
> Make sure to stay tuned... because they may or may-not make a cameo in this book..?  
> xox madi


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy stuck in a war...

**_Everyone avoided the kitchen._ **

Well until it was time for the meeting at noon. Wanda had herself curled up in a corner, with her head in her knees as she tried to recover from her brake down, she couldn't be seen as weak as if she was to fall she had no one to turn to. By the time the meeting started, Wanda was in her seat, playing with her magic, making interesting shapes with them.

One by one, they all arrive, including Sirius Black who sat opposite to her as he usually did. The meeting started with the boring security checks, to make sure nothing had been compromised, an example was if the group to get Harry to the hide out had been compromised yet which was no. They spoke about who would protect the prophecy, that Wanda knew zero context on and she was damn sure that she wouldn't know until it was too late.

The conversation moved onto the events in the morning concerning Albus Dumbledore and herself, she received many glares and horrible looks until Molly stoped at the part where she let him fall to his death if it wasn't for Arthurs quick reflexes. An argument was about to start if it wasn't for an unlikely hero named Sirius Black.

"That wasn't all that happened in the morning," he started, which kept others from talking as everyone knew from previous meetings that if someone tried talking over him he spoke louder until they stopped, very childish. "Wanda, explained her reasoning after Albus Dumbledore left."

"What reasoning could a child give for attacking Albus?" A man with black hair said.

"She felt that Albus was not being fully honest with her, and in that moment of vulnerability attacked him. We all know that feeling when we first meet him, that he already knew all our secrets yet we knew nothing of him." He said, with someone people nodding in agreement, "Wanda went on to explain that her sudden existence was nothing like we thought, originally we thought she planned to come here to help us, instead it was something worse."

Sirius Black looked at everyone with a sadden look before looking at Wanda directly in the eye, "She died, she said that herself and fifty percent of all living things died by a single snap. That she had the power to destroy a weapon of mass destruction but she could not do it."

"Why?"

Wanda looked up to see everyone's gaze on her, "I feel in love with a man who held a stone that was needed to destroy fifty percent of all things. If I had listened to him and killed him when he said too, none of this would of happened."

The room fell quiet, it was the first bit of information they had gotten out of the girl with red magic made by science. Hush voices in the room was heard, 'is she for real?', 'how powerful is she' and her personally favourite 'is she lying?'.

Severus tapped his wand on tee table to gain the attention of the meeting. His gaze stayed on her, looking at him back, he turned his head to face the all.

"Albus has asked me to relay the information to the order about a new threat has risen to be the Dark Lord's equal."

A gasp came from a few members at the statement, but the man called Severus continue to speak, "I witness the man with abilities to beat the Dark Lord, how unfortunate that he has inlined himself with the Dark Lord.

The conversation caught her interest, as he spoke of him. He had long black hair much like his, always wore green and had strange magic of illusions and the ability to freeze people with a single touch. Wanda's head snapped up once he said that he held a blue square he called the tesseract

"Impossible" Wanda said quietly, everyone looked at her suspiciously.

Severus looked at Wanda in full curiosity. He knew Wanda knew something the rest didn't know. He was correct as she had heard of a man back in her timeline with the similar abilities. If he was in the new timeline, then he would know how to get back to the old timeline.

"What is impossible." Severus asked.

Before Wanda had to say anything a crash came from the hall way and Walburga Black - Sirius Black's mother in a portrait start to scream meant the team who went to collect Harry Potter from his Aunt were back.

She only caught a glimpse of the boy, and something intrigued her about him. His mind was so easy to look into. What she the small glimpses of his mind left Wanda feeling one thing.

_The poor boy was stuck in a war, much like herself and her dead twin brother._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he is a god...

**The boy - Harry Potter - was rushed upstairs by Molly.**

So the meeting, the biggest meeting Wanda had attended. Even with Harry's interruption, and new - unknown wizards and witches joining the table, the conversation of topic was the same. 'What was impossible?' Wanda spoke of.

"Miss Wanda, what is impossible."

"I- I need to go"

Wanda was shaking, she knew the tesseract was in fact an infinity stone, she knew that because she died because of it. Attempting to get up without slipping, she didn't want to show her fear at the thought of the Tesseract, the thought of the infinity stones bringing life to everyone she loves and ultimately killing them all back as payment. 

Pushing herself up from the table, everyone noticed her arms shaking uncontrollably. Those who were around her during her weakest, such as Sirius, Molly and Arthur all knew better then to attack her. They knew something abnormal occurred within the girl that has never been seen in their world. What they didn't know was that abnormality was an infinity stone that had found its way to this timeline, which will cause the end of all life that dared speak out against Loki.

"I- I- I need to leave here, I- I need to be dead-d uh.. I-" Wanda was stuttering, her balance was wobbly, as she leaned on the dirty wall for support, "I- I need to-o get the st-stone."

With her legs collapsing underneath her, she slid down the dirty wall. It hurt, but it hurt less then the thought of being killed by the stone again. The stone didn't physically hurt, but mentally. She didn't know she was dying until the last second, when the dust got her. Looking down at her hands, her hands of power killed billions, she felt terrible, sick and evil. With her irrupt collapse, Sirius - an unlikely friend - to be by her side, giving her a consoling words of utter rubbish.

"I- I- need to see the boy" She looked up from her weak hands to face Severus.

"That isn't an option, we are currently in a meeting."

A surge of energy grew inside of her, much like how her magic did. Using Sirius, without a word of warning as support to help herself up to stand. Her confidence grew. She felt terrible, sick and evil because she didn't take action when she was called to in her past life. She could still save billions on this timeline, why be petty, why be superior. 

"The boy deserves to hear what i am about to say, after all he is a key asset supposably to Albus's plan."

"He is a mere child" Molly interrupted with a strain on her face.

"So what!" Wanda stated, "You speak of this weird Lord-" she said as she saw many of the wizards and witches squint "Killing hundreds of your kind, he is going to have to grow up very quickly to deal with that."

"But we don't need to scare him with information."

Wanda turned to face another man with a scar across your face, "Yes, he will have to grow up to face He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named, but scaring him won't help him."

"Warning him of the He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named equal will help him."

The table was silent, that was the 'impossible', it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together. Another person from her timeline had joined the fight and has balanced out the playing field. Wanda had never been face-to-face with the man, but his name and picture was all over the news after the New York Attack. It was unavoidable to not know who Loki was with Clint Barton - who she didn't even know was alive with his family or not - as her father figure. 

She may have never met Loki, but she knew who he was, as if it was her own left palm. It was Loki's sceptre that gave her the ability to shift things with her mind. It was him that made her such a dangerous ally back in her world, and it was him that left the avengers, her only family shattered, distort and buried with nightmares of his attack.

"To say he is equal to a mortal like He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named is an insult, as he is a God."

"Did you say God?" Severus asked.

"His name is Loki, and he possess a relic that formed my world and the power it holds is unimaginable. The power Loki possess is nothing you have never seen, he can build mindless soldiers, he can kill and he can enhance individuals with this relic. If he gets his hands on the other five of these relics, he could possible kill half of all living life." 

She said relics instead of stones, she didn't need them thinking that they should find the stones, that is a dangerous game. "I believe, that is something the boy needs to know, because i doubt anyone but me in this room has ever faced one of these relics and someone needs to train him."

The room was quiet until Severus spoke, "I will speak to Dumbledore, but, if you are speaking the truth that this new evil has possession of this power, how do we know you can train the boy? After all you are meant to be dead."

How did she know she could train the boy, after all she was dead how the man stated. She just knew that she training the boy gave him an extra advantage to win this war and not end up dead. She also knew how the stones worked because her powers is from the stone.

"No one, but me knows how to control and destroy a relic."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peanut butter paste and jam sandwich...

**The past few days moved dreadfully slow, and so did the meeting.**

All Wanda was itching to do was to tell the boy, the boy stuck in a war, to run as far away as possible. He was merely a kid, much like herself when her innocence was taken. Convincing the witches and wizards in the room was taking longer, and none of them believed she had the ability to control this powerful relic she spoke of. None of them wanted her to say a thing, and no one wanted her to do a thing.

It was infuriating to Wanda, she was always a girl that liked seeing the black and white of things. She wanted the truth and she wanted to give the truth with no dance around the topic as it only made things worse. She wanted to know everyones true intentions, was it just to protect one boys innocence or was it to protect their universe? But alas, her wants, her wishes fell deaf to their ears as she was commanded to not open her mouth. But Wanda was never one to submit to those who had not earn her respect.

Her face visibly showed her emotion, annoyed and angry. The meeting continued to talk about the secret weapon and who was to stay guard, and Wanda couldn't cared less in the moment as all she wanted to do was tell them all how stupid they were. But with time, they will all realise how foolish they were in the beginning and Wanda won't be their to save them all, only the innocent few.

The meeting ended and entered the children, the ginger boys, the two girls and Harry Potter. Her eyes followed the boy with a scar, and his eyes followed her, the girl in a red leather jacket - something she refused to give away to be clean and orange hair. Molly was preparing dinner when harry started wanting to know everything about the evil wizard, as any solider would want to know about their enemy. But no one answered his questions.

Dinner - a cooked roast - was served and Wanda was less then excited. Pushing the plate forward, she watched everyone else tuck into the food - including Harry who seemed to be more then excited to be eating. A simple look came from both Sirius and Molly to suggest her to try the food but Wanda couldn't. For some reason, Wanda couldn't get herself to eat or think about eating it. All she wanted at the time was Clint Barton's iconic peanut butter paste and jam sandwich, something he only told the secret to Natasha. 

Even the thought of something so insignificant such as peanut butter paste made her unable to breath, it made her remember Natasha. She formed a sort of friendship with her, she wasn't close with her like she was with Clint and Vision. But she was something, after all she let her keep her red leather jacket after the battle in her hometown of Sokovia.

Wanda stood up from the table with no protest from Sirius or Molly and left the room to her own room. She stayed there until dinner was finished. She stayed there until she heard the children run up the stairs and she stayed their until Harry Potter knocked on her door.

"Miss Wanda?"

The voice sounded like a child, sweet baby harry potter, an actual minor, fighting on the front lines of a war. Opening the door with her magic, a star stunned Harry Potter entered a room no one had entered since Wanda occupied it. It looked nothing like the old design of all the other rooms, it looked very futuristic.

"Miss Wanda.." He said in awe, the room was bright and colourful with shining blue windows, with a view of sky scrapping buildings. Little did he know that the room was just as dull and dark as the others, but he was the lucky one to view the room she used to sleep in.

"What do you want Harry Potter?" Wanda said, straining the 'W's in her sentence.

"I just want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting the adults to tell me about my new threat."

Wanda was in disbelief, "What did they tell you?"

"Absolutely nothing but i have a more powerful enemy!"

Sitting on her bed, she invited Harry to sit next to her, he was infuriated for being locked up in a room, kept out of the dark for a war he was leading - a very similar scenario. A thought came across Wanda, a very dark and dangerous thought. A thought she swore never to think of ever, and a thought she wished she never wanted to think of.

"Harry Potter.." she whispered as her thoughts ran threw her head.

"Yes?"

"How much would you risk to get rid of your enemies?"

Wanda's thought was radical, very radical. If the infinity stones had made their way into this timeline, would their affects be the same or adjusted to fit this timeline? What would happen if they were all joined together to make an infinity gauntlet.

"Would you dedicate yourself to a mission that you may not come out alive in" 

Her heart was being lifted, as she thought of her idea, even as it was radical, their was some sanity to it. She wanted to collect the stones, snap her fingers to kill the scum that dare suggest fighting a mere child as an adult and to return home - her ultimate goal.

"What I ask is, do you trust me enough, even without knowing me well. To trust me to know of a more powerful weapon then your wand?"

The infinity gauntlet. She needed the gauntlet.

"Harry Potter do you want help in this battle?"

He nodded his head.

"Then you need to start listening to the things I tell you boy, because you will find it all hard to believe."

This was the beginning of a new powerful duo, the balance of good and bad was equal, with a god with the evil wizards and Wanda - a literal infinity stone with Harry.

She was going to help Harry be safe so she can get home, after all, they both now need the infinity stones to get home and safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> green eyes cheshire cat....

Harry had his disciplinary hearing the following morning. 

Unlike everyone else at Grimmauld Place, Wanda Maximoff enjoyed a sleep in - for the first time since she arrived in the strange world. For the first time since the events with Thanos, she had woken up relaxed and refreshed, at Ten-Twenty in the morning. Wanda could of slept for the whole day if it wasn't for the loud banging on her door.

"Wake up Miss Wanda!" cried Molly Weasley, "Its lunch time."

Wanda moaned at the thought of waking up, a first for her, never-less her stomach was hungry. August 12th seemed to be a day of firsts for Wanda.

Wanda used a small attached bathroom room to tidy herself up, and put on her iconic red jacket gifted from Natasha. As the closer she walked towards the door, the louder chanting became.

"He got off, he got off, he got off —"

Opening the door, the sudden boom of the Weasley Twins chants filled her ears, "He got off, he got off-" was unbearable as they were standing right behind her.

"Stop it!" She yelled at them.

Unlike when Molly Weasley yelled at the twin boys, the two either stoped all together or went out of ear reach as the noise slowly came to a halt. Wanda made her way down the stairs, ignoring the conversation about Harry's disciplinary. Wanda took her seat opposite Harry Potter and for the first time, helped herself to a plateful of food.

No one said a word, the eye contact of the members of the order was enough. Wanda had decided to help Harry Potter. The boy they all fought for, lost family for and lost their innocence to, had a better fighting chance to stay alive and defeat Voldemort and his new weapon.

"What is Wizarding court like?" Wanda said to Harry, while cutting up her ham sandwich.

"S-Sorry?" Harry Stuttered.

The conversation caught the eye of Sirius Black, curious to what both Harry and Wanda would say.

"I want to know how similar it is to my universe"

Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione for support, as if he hadn't just been in a full Wizarding Court. Wanda couldn't believe that this nervous wreak over a simple question was to defeat a mass murderer.

"Uh.. There was people in a semi circle judging me?"

Wanda watched Ron hit Harry on the shoulder, "Mate, I think she knows that a court judges someone"

Taking a bite from her sandwich she looked at Harry for him to explain the court system slightly better. However, Harry was no poet or writer and his use of adjectives to explain the court system was to oversimplified for any decent person to understand. Wanda ended up just giving up on the conversation, letting her mind wonder into other peoples conversations.

The table became increasingly louder as time went on, Wanda knew this is what a family sounded like when a celebration was occurring - after all she watched her family go from loud yelling about birthday wishes for her father to nearly suffocating on dust and ash. The terrible memory of her parents death didn't leave her lungs gushing for air, but a relief. They weren't alive to see the person she had became - a girl of witchcraft, and they weren't alive to see how terrible the world has become. She felt like she was back in her universe with Steve Rogers and Vision before the Slovakia Accords.

It was a split second all this changed.

Harry felt it.

Wanda heard it.

Harry's hand went straight to touch his scar in pain, and Wanda's eyes and ears slowly escaped the noisiness of the lunch room and into a dark room. It was silent and pitch black. Slowly a green glow arise, and the silence became unrecognisable whispers. Wanda moved her fingers for a red glow to appear, illuminating the room red, she saw the man with glowing green eyes.

"Hello Wanda Maximoff" 

"Loki" She said breathless.

Never had she met the man, however their magic was linked.

"What are you doing here?!" Wanda yelled, the whispers vanished and it was just her voice and his chuckle in the room.

"The same reason as you, my dear," He said, walking towards Wanda Maximoff, "To get to live the life i deserved."

"What do you mean 'deserved'! You killed thousands." Wanda exclaimed.

Loki tutted, with his fingers pointing at her, "You killed more then I have. You are no angel."

Wanda's mouth dropped, that wasn't true. She hadn't killed thousands, she had only killed well under a hundred for either missions or by accident.

"Thats not true!"

He clicked his fingers, and suddenly the room was playing the moment Wanda refused to rip the infinity stone from visions head. Wanda collapsed onto the floor, much like she would later when she eventually destroyed the stone - when it was too late.

"You see, my dear. We lived lives were we killed all for the sakes for a better life."

"No-o.. no.... NO!" Her voice raised as she did, glowing red as she started to hover.

"YOU KILLED ON YOUR OWN ACCORD! I DIDN'T CLICK MY FINGERS!!!" Wanda screamed.

His body started to vanish - much like the cheshire cat, with only his eyes remaining and his laugh which increasingly became louder until Wanda collapsed again - covering her ears. Closing her eyes, she felt tears running down her face, she opened them up again as she removed her hands from her ears.

No Loki laughing, just silence and a room full of people staring at her in concern. Wanda stood up abruptly from the table and excused herself to her bedroom. 

Loki was going to be her doom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little soldier boy...

**If Wanda learnt one thing her timeline, it was how cruel the world can be to children.**

Children just want to have fun. They want to be able to play chess, move the horse to F6, and accidentally lose their bishop to their opposition. They want to be able to play without any care, be able to only think about the consequences of lying about who broke their father's 100 year old pawn. Sometimes, and Wanda knew that the adults forget, that children just want to be kids. 

Instead of playing with the chess pieces, they became the pawns on a board designed for adults. Seduction, murder, and death. The parents and adults do not ever wish to lose, because losing means certain death, a death that no one wants. Children become a commodity, a barrier between the adults fights... little soldier boys. They strategically place them in scenarios where they have no option but to become nothing but a statistic. A statistic of those who have died.

It was all for the greater good. That is what every adult and parent said... it was for the cause. Their pathetic excuse for robbing their childhood was a war that should have ended years ago, a war that could have been stopped if the adults weren't so prideful, so determined to undermine the younger generation. Wanda knew that no matter what happens. Harry would become a little soldier boy... fighting against the human version of a typhoon . Wanda knew that no matter what happens. She would become a little soldier girl... fighting against her greatest enemy; herself.

Rising from her bed, she made her way to look into the mirror. She did not meet her brown eyes in the mirror, instead she saw his haunting green eyes. Slowly, she saw her greatest enemy, staring right back at her. She did not want to become a little soldier girl, she was not a soldier, nor little or a girl. She was simply just broken, shattered.

"How could I let this happen, how could I let this happen" She whispered to herself, refusing to look at herself in the mirror. Her hands holding onto the drawer for dear life, she was not okay. Suddenly her arm, her back, her legs started to itch like a bad rash, her forehead was sweating uncontrollable, she was no longer in control.

She was no longer alone. She no longer needs to be alone. She was no longer alone.

Quivering as she slams her fist down on the drawer, "Why... why me?" She whispered, "Why me of all people..."

Her questions were left unanswered; her eyes being forced shut as she refuses to see the cuts she received from her fist colliding with a splitter filled drawer. Wanda was a tragic mess, she was the embodiment of every teenage bed room, a complete utter mess.

"I can't do this..." She whispered louder, "Not with _him_ here... I can't... I simply can't"

Her eyes remained tightly closed as her fingernails started to glow a familiar red, a sensation of burning waves overcame her murderous fingers. Twisting her head ever so slightly, her mind couldn't but help torture her crippling mind, reminding her how she had killed more than Loki. She killed half of everything. It was her fault, and she couldn't seem to escape her house of memories... memories of vision... of Clint... of her life before scarlet witch.

How was everyone so calm? They were signing their children up for years of mental instability: unable to hold a knife at the kitchen table without remembering how their brother died, unable to sing a gentle hum without reminiscing her life before the nightmare, and unable to not cry herself to sleep.

Ho was everyone so calm? How could anyone expect children, children who haven't even finished their education to fight against a God? Loki was a fucking god. Wanda couldn't help but let out a loud, slightly psychotic, laugh, auditable to everyone in 12 Grimmauld place.

Wanda was not okay and she knew it.

Rising her head to face herself again in the mirror. No glowing green eyes... instead it was red. Wanda never feared anymore more than herself. She had powers the gods wished for, she had the power humans wished for, and she had powers that Albus wished for. Yet, she can't help but see herself as the devil in disguise.

"How can I help a boy when I can't even help myself?" She questioned, "How can I help win a war when all I want to do is destroy every part of me, to destroy..." Her voice died from her sobs, choking her from finishing her sentence.

Her knees clashed with the dusty, and dirty floor, that same sensation of a burn reignited within Wanda. She was simply a girl who had no voice, and certainly no choice.

"I hate..." She whispered, "I hate..."

Unable to finish her sentence, her sobs become increasingly louder. All she could think about was Clint's words minutes before her brother's death.

_Doesn't matter what you did, or what you were._

She hated what she was, she hated what she did.

If you go out there, you fight to kill.

She hates killing people.

_Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you._

She missed her dear brother too much.

_But if you step out that door you are an Avenger._

She stepped out the door.

Wanda made a decision to step out that door so many years ago, she believed in her cause, her reason to live. She fought for her brother, her parents, Clint, and herself. Now, she only can fight to save a boy. Save the boy from being a foot soldier ... a little soldier boy.

Forcing herself up, she looked at herself one last time,

She no longer lives for those who died, she lives for those who are alive.

In those last few seconds, Wanda let loose a nebula of red lights within all of 12 Grimmauld Place, blinding everyone. The mirror shattered, her bed collapsed, and Wanda?

Well she simply walked out the door, and clicked her fingers. The red disappeared.

She was an avenger but now... now she was a witch with a nasty attitude.

She was finally scarlet witch, the pawn the adults tried so hard to control.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Malkin...

Wanda wanted a wand, after all she was going to Hogwarts. The idea of Wanda attending Hogwarts was up for debate, but Albus' word was final... it was always final. Wanda was to attend Hogwarts as a fifth year, and as a transfer student. A massive cliché.

Most of the order wasn't comfortable with Wanda leaving 12 Grimmauld Place, especially when the children of the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry all wanted to join her. Wanda was an enigma to not only the world, but the people that knew her the best, they didn't want any accidents or assumptions. However, Albus' words were final, and Wanda required a wand.

The order decided to have Wanda attend with only Remus Lupin, a highly risky move, but they didn't get a say in it. Albus decided that. Wanda knew the Albus was three steps ahead, and it was all for a "greater purpose", but this did not stop Albus from making the journey to Diagon Alley any easier, with no money or worth to her name, she had to borrow money. Harry Potter was the first and only individual to offer money. He had given her his "holiday allowance" before he attended school, but of course there was no use for it this year.

Following the clear and precise directions of Remus from minutes before, she was able to see the dark furniture of 1 Grimmauld Place slowly drip away like paint on a canvas, only to be replaced with the bustling noise of Diagon Alley.

"I know the order said not to seperate," Remus begun to say, "But I don't want to be in Diagon Alley any longer then necessary..." He continued as he looked around at all the magic folk rushing along their kids. It was August 31st.

"I will go collect all your equipment, whilst you go into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get your school robes. Just walk down further and you will see an atrociously long line outside a store with purple pillars. After that, head down to the very edge of Diagon Alley to Ollivanders, it's a dusty old shop. Is that okay?" Remus questioned, Wanda smiled.

"Yes." She replied, "Meet back here in an hour?" She replied in her thick eastern accent.

Remus let out a small laugh, "It will probably take just over an hour to get a Robe," he paused, "Actually scratch that plan, go get your robes and then let's meet up at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which is just in front of Madam Malkin's robes. We shall go to Ollivanders together, he can be quite a mysterious man."

Wanda nodded her head, quickly digging into her pockets in her red leather jacket to give Remus some of the foreign money Harry had given her. With one final smile, the two parted ways and Wanda was left wondering the streets, looking for Madam Malkin's robes. However it didn't take a genius to figure out which store was Madam Malkin's, as the line was tremendously long.

Waiting in line, Wanda simply kept to herself. She had no desire to start making friends; to become attached to anyone in this universe. Remus was right, it took just over forty minutes for her to finally make it into the store and be confronted by a kind looking short women dressed in mauve.

"What would you be looking for dear?" She asked behind the counter, Wanda looked around the store to see magical tape measures all over the store and a bunch of robes for literally all occasions.

"Uh..." Wanda begun to say, "I'm here for some school robes..." her voice slowly becoming smaller.

Madam Malkin, at least she assumed it was, giggled lightly before rushing her towards the back room where other families were.

"My, my, my I have never seen your face before," She started, "What house would you be in dear?"

That was a bloody good question. She had no clue.

"I don't have a house." She whispered silently, for some reason that lady made her feel so vulnerable. Wanda would blame it on being on her own in a foreign setting, as it's happened before.

"Sorry dear, could you speak up please." She said as the measuring tape wrapped around her arm.

"I'm new to Hogwarts..." Wanda said awkwardly.

Madam Malkin did not look surprised or shocked, instead she left the room to grab an assortment of black robes, identical to Hermione's old robes which she gave to the youngest Weasley, given the exception of her robes was completely black. There was no lion crest or red inner material.

To Wanda's surprise, a pair of scissors was cutting the fabric as a needle followed in behind; Wanda suddenly felt like she had entered the world of Cinderella before the ball. After thirty minutes, Madam Malkin had finished not only altering the first year robe, but also a Hogwarts first years' uniform pack. Wanda was thankful that she wasn't required to strip down, instead she removed her red leather jacket, and Madam Malkin made her clothes tight; a second skin. She had no trouble in sorting out all of Wanda's clothes, without asking questions or questioning her bloodied red fingernails.

However, when Wanda looked at the lady, she could only see her own mother. Her eyes minded her own business, her lips were pumped and her fingertips danced around her body in a calming matter. Wanda had never felt so safe near someone she barely knew.

"What is your name dear?"

"Wanda Maximoff." She replied with her thick accent, a smile was creeping on her mouth.

Madam Malkin took Wanda's hands by surprise and gave it a tight squeeze, "Call me Magdaléna, or Maggie for short."

Wanda was court off guard from her kindness, were witches and wizards usually this nice? Not moving an inch away from Madam Malkin, or Maggie, she listen to what else the elderly women had to say.

"Hogwarts is not an easy place dear," she said, shaking Wanda's hands comfortingly, just like her mother, "It's filled with violence, slurs, and immoral individuals that seek to be above the muggle race." Wanda's eyes were wide open, she knew this, but why was Maggie telling her this?

"I used to have an accent similar to yours," She smiled softly, "However you will find that your accent, and your beautiful high cheek bones will only face similar struggles that muggles face."

Wanda was looking at her wide eyed, "What do you mean?" she asked in a small voice.

"Within Hogwarts, muggleborns often find themselves the victim against centuries of prejudice, however they are no better than those who oppress them. Anyone who looks remotely less British, sounds less British, speaks less British are likely to be discriminated by students with a muggle ancestry."

Maggie Malkin let go of her hands and started to wrap up Wanda's school uniform, humming a melody her mother used to sing. Her eyes remained wide until they made their way out from the back room to the cash register, without saying a word, Wanda placed all the money Harry had given her on the counter. She did not understand wizard money.

Wanda watched Maggie laugh lightly as she put the transaction through, quickly writing up a receipt for the young girl and sending her one last glance, and Wanda understood what she said.

"It will be okay."

A rush of security washed over Wanda as she left Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and wondered over to the ice cream parlour where she could see Remus Lupin with an old lady trolley bag waiting for her patiently.

Once Remus saw her, he gave her a friendly smile.

"Well what ice cream do you want?" Remus asked.

"Pumpkin, one scoop please." Wanda replied without realising how quickly she answered.

With a soft chuckle from Remus, he got up and ordered one scoop of pumpkin on a cone, and once scoop of chocolate on a chocolate cone. Remus quickly made his way back to Wanda as many other parents were yelling for ice cream and their famous pasties.

"Here you go Miss Wanda-"

"Maximoff"

Remus' eyes glowed as he watched the girl start to lick her ice cream, for the first time since he met the girl, her barriers seem to lower very slightly and he was able to see a young women, and especially a young female human.

"Never heard of pumpkin ice cream being a favourite" Remus said, attempting to start some small talk.

Wanda looked up at him, licking her ice cream to avoid it from running over her fingers, "Never seen a grown man so invested in chocolate." she quipped back.

A light chuckle was inaudible to Wanda as the loud ice cream parlour was filled with screaming children and laughter.

"I know you have struggled to fit in plac-" Remus begun to whisper, only loud enough for Wanda and the baby behind him to hear. She attempted to stop Remus was speaking but she was only hushed.

"Let me talk," He said with an authoritative voice which Wanda had never heard, "I know you have been feeling lost, alone, and out of place. You have felt watched, judged and listen too. You have felt the world crushing you, asking yourself 'why me?' and cry yourself to sleep. You're not alone. I do not know your experiences, but trust me that many people in the order have experienced similar situations. By now you would know of my," Remus paused to look around, the sparkle in his eyes dimmed, "little furry problem, I constantly felt out of placed, everyone treated me to cautiously and I was driven insane about why me?"

Remus took a small deep breath, "When I was younger, a friend of mine used to tell me that everyone has both light and dark inside us, and what matters is the part we choose to act on. Since you've arrived you have acted on instinct, tested the water before diving in, and keeping to yourself. That is not a happy life, trust me I have lived that life."

Remus dropped his eye contact with Wanda, his eyes now stared down at the table, "I know this isn't where you want to be... but try to live a bit... take some risks. Try to let yourself breathe around others, try to talk to someone." He paused.

Wanda did not know how to respond to Remus, he was completely correct, yet so very wrong. She knew how deadly it can be, to be so alone, to feel isolated, and to feel feared. In truth, she didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't plan to make any form of connection. She just wanted to save the boy from becoming a little soldier boy.

The two finished their ice cream in silence, listening to the shouts of mothers at their misbehaving children.

"Can I talk to you?" Wanda asked in the same small voice from earlier with Maggie.

Remus looked at her and smiled, "Of course, I will keep everything you say in confidentiality. Should we go get your wand?"

Wanda smiled as the two got up from their seats and made their way to Ollivanders, Remus with the old lady trolley and Wanda with a bag full of black uniforms.

Arriving at Ollivanders, she took in the surroundings of the shop, she had never seen such a dirty and dusty place before. Remus smiled at Wanda and wasted no time by pushing open the doors, as the sounds of bells alerted the sleeping Mr Ollivander from his sleep.

"Mr Lupin, 10¼ inches, Cypress wood, and with unicorn hair core. What can I do for you sir"

Remus looked down at Wanda.

"Ah, now who would you be young Miss?" Ollivander asked at her, Wanda could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Wanda Maximoff"

"Miss Maximoff... interesting..."

Wanda looked up at Remus with a questioning eye, yet she did not meet his eyes. Remus seemed to smile ever so slightly as he watched Ollivander start to think.

Magical tapes started to measures her nose, arms, eyes and many other things that are not to be said, Wanda asked many questions out of curiosity like 'what is your wand arm' and 'I wonder if you're like your family' and so on.

He pulled out a box, "10 1/4, Cherrywood and phoenix feather. Have a go"

Before Wanda could touched it, he snatched it away. "No, no, no, 9 inches, raven wood and dragon heartstring" Again, it was taken, after a series of 11 trials he thought he finally found one.

"is this the one? ebony wood, unicorn hair, 9 ½ inches and very flexible. It's a rebellious wand, have a go."

Wanda waved it and a window shamed, looking ashamed as Mr Ollivander removed the wand from her hand and kept looking for another wand. He started muttering to himself, she could see Remus was growing excited, as the most exciting time for a witch or wizard is receiving their first and hopefully only wand. He brings out a box that looks familiarly new.

"My newest wand, Aspen wood with a Phoenix feather core 12 ½" and Reasonably Supple flexibility. Have a go"

By the looks of Bellatrix, it must be a reasonably good wand. Swishing her left arm, nothing happened.

"Interesting indeed." Ollivander had stopped searching for a wand, and Wanda assumed he had just given up. She was mistaken. He continued to mutter under his breath, sorting out his mind publicly to Remus and Wanda.

"Having trouble?" Remus asked, they had been in Ollivanders for thirty minutes.

"The wand did not reject Miss Maximoff which suggests it is a great match, yet it does not seem to match with her, as if she isn't from our time."

Wanda stopped breathing.

"Of course, no such thing could happen... right Miss Maximoff?" He questioned.

Wanda nodded her head.

"Well dear, I know this wand will treat you nicely, not many individuals are blessed with this wood."

Wanda quickly paid for her new wand, and left hastily with Remus. She gave him a knowing look and they both decided they had spent too much time in Diagon Alley, making their to the public floo network, the two muttered 12 Grimmauld Place and arrived to hear Walburga Black's screams.

Muttering to Remus that she will take her supplied to her room, and gave him the remaining money left over to Remus - for him to return to Harry of course. Using her red magic subtle, she was able to make the trolley hover slightly above the ground, limiting the noise she would have made.

The silence (apart from the screams of traitor) meant a meeting was occurring, which Wanda had no intention in joining, so she quickly made her way up the stairs and into her room before anyone could question her.

Pulling out her dress robes, she wasted no time in putting them on. Remus reminded her that she needed to live life, and Wanda may as well live life as well as she could, starting with seeing the small joys. She will finally be able to attend a high school.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the receipt from Maggie fall to the ground. Crouching down to pick it up, not wanting to lose it, she noticed a small little note. It read:

Miss Wanda, 

I wish you the best for your first year at Hogwarts.

If you ever need anything, a new robe, tie or robe for any occasion, don't be a stranger and send an owl.I hope the students treat you right, you're a darling little angel.You can always talk to if you need, I have always wanted a daughter.Kind Regards,Maggie Malkin.

Wanda could not stop the smile from creeping onto her face. For the first time since arriving, she felt loved, and most importantly wanted. Maggie managed to fill the void Clint filled, a motherly role and Remus was able to patch up the whole that Steve used to sew back together.

Sometimes the world isn't so lonely, there was always someone watching over you.

Wanda's mind was filled with only one thing.

You are wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin and Black...

**Wanda didn't think 12 Grimmauld Place could get any more hectic then Harry's trial.** She was sorely wrong, she never anticipated the many events before attending Hogwarts: cleaning, celebrating prefects, cleaning, packing, cleaning and more cleaning. Of course Wanda managed to escape cleaning often, claiming that she was busy learning 4 years worth of school content in one night.

She congratulated Hermione and Ron, who supposably got the title of prefect, a title that Wanda didn't understand until the youngest Weasley daughter, Ginevra, explained it to be a badge for being a teachers pet. Wanda liked Ginevra, or Ginny for short.

Remus was attempting to teach her how to master basic charms, especially _Nox_ , as Wanda seemed to find charms to be her hardest subject. She was instructed to first "light" her wand by loudly pronouncing _Lumos_ , since _Nox_ was a counter-charm, Wanda had assumed she would be able to pick it up easily, like she did with _Lumos_.

Once again she was wrong.

"Wanda, attempt to say the letter k harder when your pronouncing Nox." Remus suggested.

"Nox!" Wanda recited as she moved her in a wave-like-c movement.

The light did not go out.

Instead Molly Weasley's sobs could be heard from the room next door; Wanda's study room with Remus. The two could hear not only her sobs, but also Harry's shouts, _Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here!_ , alerting Remus to quickly get up and leave the room. Wanda, as curious as ever, followed him.

Trailing the scarred man, she peaked her head to see past Remus, a dead Harry Potter. She could feel Sirius Black, and Alastor Moody behind her, staring at the dead Harry lying in front of both Mrs. Weasley and Harry Potter. 

"What's going on?" Remus asked, quickly taking out his own wand as he looked at the dead Harry Potter and back at Mrs. Weasley, he firmly and clearly said _Riddikulus_. Wanda finally understood what was going on, the dead Harry Potter was a boggart; She wondered what her boggart would be?

The dead body on the floor changed into a shimmering moon, obviously as Remus was supposably a _werewolf_ , and as quickly as the boggart turned into the moon, it had vanished into a puff of smoke. That was when Wanda took her leave, moving swiftly away from the sobbing Mrs. Weasley and back into the study where she did not return to her seat, instead looking at the black and gold bound books. 

Tracing her fingertips over them, she closed her eyes. She never attended school back in her timeline, her parents died when she was young, thus the income their parents brought home instantly vanished. Her bother, Pietro, commanded that the two used all their free time to steal and protest against the **wealthy** , the **powerful** , and the **terrible**. 

Hearing a soft cough at the entrance of the study, Wanda turned around to see both Remus and Sirius staring at her curiously. Maintaining eye contact with both of the men, until Remus decided to speak.

"You should go to sleep Wanda"

Wanda looked down, taking a deep breath. He was right, she needed sleep, but she needed something even more than sleep. She needed to be told she will be okay.

"I've never attended a high school before," She whispered silently, "I was never top of my class in my younger years, I- I-" Wanda's voice broke.

Looking at both men, her tough girl exterior broke, she was scared.

"I am scared. How can I protect Harry if I can't even perform grade 3 magic?"

Both men looked at one another and walked closer to her, where they were close enough for only the three of them to exchange in conversation through soft whispers. To her surprise, it wasn't Remus who comforted her, it was Sirius Black.

"I came from a family of blood prejudice, and I was instantly the black sheep once I was sorted into Gryffindor-"

"As if you weren't already the black sheep-"

"Shut it Moony! Anyway, during school I wasn't the brightest, I didn't have any family to lean up apart from my friends-"

"-And Professor McGonagall"

"Remus are you incapable of staying quiet?" Sirius whispered venomously, "Toujours Pur, Always pure," Sirius paused for a second before continuing, "It didn't just mean to remain pure-blooded, to have no _mud_ -muggles, squibs, half-breeds and half-bloods. It mean't to be always pure, perfect and obedient in every way. I entered Hogwarts as my families oldest son, the pride and future of the black family. I only knew french, the mania of blood supremacy and a too much knowledge of the fine arts."

Wanda was now making direct eye contact with Sirius at this point.

"I was scared every day until my fifth year at Hogwarts. If my friends was to leave me, if I didn't pass my O.W.L.S. for transfiguration, I might also lose McGonagall. In fifth year, I lived with the Potter's, and in my fifth year I lost my brother, and my family."

"What Sirius is saying is, it is normal to be scared, to be vulnerable, to be afraid. Everyone enters Hogwarts with deep dark skeletons, without a family, or just scared they won't be good enough. We both, regardless if you think badly of Sirius, want you to know that we will be here for you. Because unlike the majority of the order, we know the sacrifice you're making."

Sirius sighed, "I know we have our differences, but I see so much of my younger brother in you. Prideful, tough guy exterior, and constantly worried about things out of your power. Harry is his father's son, so he is bound to get into trouble. I want you to understand that if he dies, if he messes up, if he somehow get's himself into trouble-"

"-We don't care what deal you made with Dumbledore, it is the duty of his Godfather, Sirius, and his father's best friend, me, to protect the boy. It is Dumbledore's duty to protect Harry at Hogwarts."

The two was closer than anyone had managed to be with Wanda for this long of time, the room had gone dark as the last candle went out, the only light was Remus' wand. 

"Then what do I do when I go to Hogwarts? Albus said I must protect the boy-"

Sirius chuckled, "As much as the man is a genius, he plays with children like pawns. Just follow Harry, however live a bit. I want to be able to play a mean game of snap with you when you come back, have a break, and be a child."

Unable to speak, Remus spoke for her, "Focus on your education, and leave Harry to us."

Wanda nodded her head, a new sense of security washed over her.

"Thank you Remus, Sirius," She paused to look at them individually, "But don't think this conversation will mean I will become any closer to both of you-"

Sirius' chuckle filled the room, "Love, I don't think either one of us can get any closer to you without child services getting involved-"

"Sirius!"

Sirius was the first to leave, only to stop at the door to speak on last time. 

"Harry may be the reason I live, to protect my grandson," He paused, "But like how the wand chooses the wizard, fate chooses our family. Welcome to the Black family Wanda, if you disappoint anyone, don't worry because I already have the title."

The silence overcame the room again, Remus shook his head with a smirk covering his face, "He meant that he sees you as family."

Remus left shortly after, leaving Wanda alone in the room again, using her own wand, she managed to whisper _Lumos,_ to see a gold engraved title on a dusty _black_ book.

 _"Regulus Arcturus_ _Black"_

Wanda took the book and went to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't that animal abuse?

**As per usual, Wanda woke up before everyone else.** Unlike everyone else she was not packing her trunk an hour before they need to leave. Instead of joining the commotion around her, she had the poor excuse of coffee Mrs. Weasley had brought, it tasted more like tea.

Sitting next to Remus, who also was sipping on a mug of tea, the two watched Mrs. Weasley's screams rival the likes of Walburga Black, a rather awful and cruel individual stuck in a painting. Remus had informed her that she will be arriving to the Hogwarts with him, and three of the Weasley children, George, Fred and Ginny.

Once Harry had left, followed by Hermione and Ron with other members of the order. The five left last, much to the distaste of Remus, who was always orderly on time for all occasions. Leaving the dreaded house, ensuring that no one could see them the five paused for a second, for a supposed head count; Wanda knew that Remus wanted to set some ground rules.

"Wanda at the back, the other three stay in the middle," Remus took his wand out and held it to his side, "I want no wondering, or anyone getting lost, okay?"

It was obvious that Remus was stressed, Harry had two witches and Sirius"guarding" him, Hermione and Ron were with Ron's father, whereas Remus had to ensure that not only that Ginny and Fred arrived in one piece from their earlier argument, but make sure that George doesn't drive Wanda insane.

"What house do you think you will be in Wanda?" George asked, before whispering to Fred and Ginny, "You see we have a bet at the moment, Fred here thinks Gryffindor, whereas Ginny thinks Ravenclaw," George stopped in his tracks, causing Remus to tell him to keep walking or else, "But I think you would be a Hufflepuff."

Rolling her eyes, she had been informed by Remus what each house means, and to her knowledge none of them seemed to fit her. She wasn't brave, she was intelligent, she wasn't kind and she was certainly not ambitious.

"So you better get into Hufflepuff, or I have to fork out 2 gallons, one for each red head."

Wanda flinched as Ginny went to slap her brothers arm, she continued until Remus told her to cut it out. Fred used her moment of aggression as evidence that Ginny is an overly aggressive individual that always results in physical abuse, thus justifying his actions in knocking Ginny down 2 flights of stairs.

"How is your inability to do the levitating charm MY FAULT" Ginny argued back, only to cause the three to start arguing again.

"Can the three of you shut it," Remus said, "We are about to walk into KingsCross and we don't need the muggles hearing about magic, got it?"

The three Weasley children managed to remain quiet until they entered the station by walking through a wall, much to Wanda's surprise. Remus followed in pursuit leaving Wanda on the other side of the wall, alone.

That was when she saw _him_ , in an all black suit; chaos was walking towards her. Her heart beat started to race as she saw _him_ in the flesh, his sickly pale skin clashed with his dark black hair, as his green eyes were the only part of _him_ that screamed life. His two companions, also sickly white in complexion, with hair, whiter than any blonde she has ever seen.

She didn't need to convince herself to walk straight into a wall, regardless if she made it through the wall or slammed her head and caused a concussion, she wouldn't have to come eye to eye with _him_. Shocked that she managed to enter the station, with children busy saying their goodbyes to their parents before rushing onto the big shiny red train.

Remus hailed her over to where everyone was situated, she kept her head down as everyone said their goodbyes. Staying still as Harry, Hermione and the four Weasley siblings took off to board the Hogwarts express. Looking up to see Remus remained at her side, as did Sirius in the form of a black dog.

"Goodbye Wanda," Remus said, tackling her into a hug, "Remember if you need anything, just send me an owl okay? Harry is a good boy, he can show you how to attach a letter to the foot of an owl-"

"isn't that animal abus-"

Remus chuckled as Sirius' head rubbed against Wanda's leg, after being told off from his act with Harry, he seemed to act more "dog" like. However, Wanda was never a fan of a dog and kicked him swiftly away.

"Well, I believe I would call that animal abuse-"

Wanda stopped Remus from talking, "It would be animal abuse if he acted like a normal dog, wouldn't want anyone getting the impression he is a wanted criminal" Wanda quipped back.

Saying her final goodbyes, she boarded Hogwarts express, where she followed Harry, who was just ditched by his two only friends to be teacher's pets. She sat quietly in a room, where the strange boy, Neville Longbottom, and a white haired girl, Luna Lovegood, sat and looked at her questionably. However, they did not question her, who sat next to Harry as he embarrassed himself in front of a girl as he puked food onto the floor.

Wanda ignored him, and Hermione and Ron once they entered the compartment. She didn't seem to have any interest in any conversation until the compartment door opened for the third time, and she saw him... again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Greg...

**The blonde white haired boy was staring her down** , with a smirk, with two larger boys next to him with their arms crossed.

"What?" Harry said aggressively, before the white haired boy could open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled the boy with grey eyes, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like the man he walked aside with; must be his father. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville laughed.

Wanda saw the boy's lip curl, as his eyes look down at the group condescendingly. "Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said the boy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

A silence overcame the room before Hermione stood up and demanded he "Gets out!", the boy, she assumed was named Malfoy, sniggered before giving both Harry and Wanda one last malicious look and departed with his two henchmen following his lead. Hermione had slammed the compartment door behind them, of course Wanda can no clue what had made Hermione, Ron, Harry and even Ginny looking on edge.

Everyone decided to get dressed, Wanda already dressed in her fully black uniform waited patiently for everyone else to get ready, however Hermione and Ron had to leave earlier and do their teaches pet duties. Wanda could tell Harry was awfully awkward in the room, she couldn't blame him, she felt awkward. Did they even know her name?

Wanda followed the other students, feeling the first burn on their faces from the cool night air as she joined a crowd of yellow, blue, green and red. Eventually, and slowly she made her way towards a door, where Wanda could smell the familiar scent of a pine trees that seemed to present a facade, the pine trees were materioustly beautiful, a symbol of the life within Hogwarts; Students laughter as they find carriages that seem to be pulled by nothing. Yet, unknowingly to this world, they caused pollution, a deadly enemy that her world had no interest in fighting against.

But she wasn't in her world, she was in a world where the pine trees were carefully lined up down a path, which she assumed led to something just as magical. In her awe, she lost Harry freaking Potter. She only had one thought. _Where the fuck is he?_

Unsure of where to go, she stayed in her place, not moving an inch and watched as many students had made their way across either a lake in a boat or the weird carriages. That was until she was alone, silently looking around her. She was alone, truely alone for the first. At least that is what she thought. 

"Miss Maximoff" said a familiar voice that she detested.

"Albus" She whispered.

"To get to Hogwarts, you ought to know that you were meant to go on a carriage."

Wanda turned around to see his eyes, shining due to the moon's glare over his face; even the moon disliked the man. "No one told me that..." she said, drawing her words longer than normal.

Albus took a few steps towards her, his empty eyes gave her no clue what the man was going to say, as always, he was three steps ahead of her.

"Unfortunately, I will have to apparate you to Hogwarts then, would you mind?"

She knew that apparition was highly risky, but she was with Albus? Everyone spoke too highly of him, surely he knew what he was doing. He did.

Her stomach churned as she was pulled from the wistful dark, to the entrance of Hogwarts itself.

"Minerva," Albus said, "Is just inside, hurry along."

Wanda didn't need to be told twice, and entered the entrance of Hogwarts, finding the room filled with children much younger than her; must be first years. However, she also saw children of different ages in similar black cloaks, who where they?

The doors open instantly on her arrival, everyone must be here. The stone walls were lit, identical to the historical dramas she watched in her lock-down whilst her friends decided to battle one another. The ceiling was extremely higher, rivalled the room she trained with Sam Wilson in aerial fighting. Following the other students, she found the older ones stayed at the back, with her.

Just as Remus had told her, Minerva, or Professor McGonagall, placed an ancient old stool with a dirty, talking hat on top. She was hardly surprised when it started to talk, if Sirius could turn into a dog, then a hat can talk.

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started   
The founders of our noble school   
Thought never to be parted:   
United by a common goal,   
They had the selfsame yearning,   
To make the world's best magic school   
And pass along their learning.   
"Together we will build and teach!"   
The four good friends decided   
And never did they dream that they   
Might someday be divided,   
For were there such friends anywhere   
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?   
Unless it was the second pair   
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?   
How could such friendships fail?   
Why, I was there and so can tell   
The whole sad, sorry tale.   
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those   
Whose ancestry is purest."   
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose   
Intelligence is surest."   
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those   
With brave deeds to their name,"   
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,   
And treat them just the same."   
These differences caused little strife   
When first they came to light,   
For each of the four founders had   
A House in which they might   
Take only those they wanted, so,   
For instance, Slytherin   
Took only pure-blood wizards   
Of great cunning, just like him,   
And only those of sharpest mind   
Were taught by Ravenclaw   
While the bravest and the boldest   
Went to daring Gryffindor.   
Good Hufflepuff she took the rest,   
And taught them all she knew,   
Thus the Houses and their founders   
Retained friendships firm and true.   
So Hogwarts worked in harmony   
For several happy years,   
But then discord crept among us   
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,   
Had once held up our school,   
Now turned upon each other and,   
Divided, sought to rule.   
And for a while it seemed the school   
Must meet an early end,   
What with duelling and with fighting   
And the clash of friend on friend   
And at last there came a morning   
When old Slytherin departed   
And though the fighting then died out   
He left us quite downhearted.   
And never since the founders four   
Were whittled down to three   
Have the Houses been united   
As they once were meant to be.   
And now the Sorting Hat is here   
And you all know the score:   
I sort you into Houses   
Because that is what I'm for,   
But this year I'll go further,   
Listen closely to my song:   
Though condemned I am to split you   
Still I worry that it's wrong,   
Though I must fulfil my duty   
And must quarter every year   
Still I wonder whether sorting   
May not bring the end I fear.   
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,   
The warning history shows,   
For our Hogwarts is in danger   
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her   
Or we'll crumble from within.   
I have told you, I have warned you.   
Let the Sorting now begin._

By the end, Wanda was nearly bored, so was the other older students who quietly complained about her sore legs. The sorting started with _Abercrombie, Euan_ who ended up in _Gryffindor_. The list went on for ages, slowly and steadily more of the older, she assumed exchange students like her, were sorted, all but one was sorted in Ravenclaw, the other entered Slytherin. By the time it reached her, the room was no longer silent, with students complaining about how long the sorting was taking; too many exchange students arriving at Hogwarts this year.

**"Maximoff, Wanda"**

Like the other students, she made her way towards the stool, not looking at all impressed. Once seated, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"I've never seen someone like you before dear, as if you don't belong her-"

"Because I don't." Wanda replied mentally, trying her best to not look surprised. Predators win by surprising their prey.

"Interesting. I see that you've experience plenty of dark times-" The hat continued to mumble about the pure curiosity of the other world, what could a hat do with the knowledge of infinity stones? Become a hat with the stones? Become an infinity hat instead of gauntlet?

Unlike the first years, the hat did not cover her eyes, and she could see most of the school staring at her, but it wasn't the hundreds of eyes that sent chills down her spine. It was the sudden green eyes at the entrance, he was leaning on the wall with only his eyes luminous.

"Hurry up" Wanda said in a panic, "Just let me go!" She mentally screamed, his eyes made her flesh and bones ache. It was as if someone so familiar, was strangling her.

"Definitely no Hufflepuff, would have expected you to beg to be in Gryffindor, instead you beg for me to decide."

His teeth was the next thing that became luminous, she could see the smirk appearing on his face. Wanda couldn't breathe.

"I am going to drown you if you don't hurry up." Wanda snapped.

"No, not a Ravenclaw, that is not at all a creative insult..."

His hands became visible, that was when she saw it. A staff, a sceptre, the holder of a black stone.

It had to be. It must be. She needed to get her hands on it.

"Ambitious aren't we?"

Wanda no longer paid any attention to the hat, as the man crept closer, yet she alone was the only one who saw him. His raven black hair, suddenly shined, as if the moon also glared down on him, _god_ , she thought, _I_ _hope the moon decides to fall tonight and he is crushed, and forever remains crushed_.

**"SLYTHERIN"**

There was no shout, no congratulations.

There was only the claps from Loki Laufeyson, everyone turned around to see his green eyes.

She has never wanted to dump water on herself more then now, she was a witch, wouldn't she melt?

The room seemed to get over his dramatic entrance, as he made his way to the teachers table. If it wasn't for Professor McGonagall's push towards the Slytherin table, she would of remained staring at him.

She made the cold walk towards the table of green and silver, choosing to sit as far away from Loki; she wanted to disappear in the crowd. Unknowingly to her, she managed to sit with her fellow fifth years, and to her great dismay, the same silver eyes from before were staring at her.

Saved my Albus, he welcomed everyone back, with his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips. With the food distracting everyone, she was able to eat a plateful of vegetables before anyone questioned her.

"Exchange student as well, huh?" said the boy opposite her, cocking his eyebrows; a smirk appeared on his face.

"Obviously." Wanda replied, her accent obvious.

He let out a laugh, "Did you hear that Blaise? She has drier humour than Draco."

Malfoy, the white haired boy with grey eyes, pushed the boy. Was Malfoy his first or last name? Both names, Malfoy and Draco, seem as odd as the other. Continuing to stir the cooked carrot on her plate, she felt the boy next to her stare at her.

"The name is Blaise Zanbini, I'm assuming you're Wanda Maximoff?"

"Indeed."

She studied his features, he was what every modelling agency wanted, he seemed to be tall, even when he was seated, his cheek bones were high and long, his eyes slanted, and his dark eyes made his dark skin glow from the candles. Wanda by no means was attracted to him, but she could tell that he was very attractive.

"Opposite you is Basil Octans, the bastard son of-"

"Can you really talk Blaise," Basil started to say, "Your mother kills her-"

Wanda looked at them bewildered. Basil, similar to Blaise, had high cheek bones, but his complexion was tanned, a perfect middle in between Blaise and the white haired man sickly white skin. He ought to be Mediterranean.

"Can you boys stop arguing," snapped a girl, "We get it, Blaise's mother kills for money and Basil's father can't keep it in his pants."

The girl turned to look at her, her eyes were a deep emerald, and seemed to be the only individual capable of looking great in a black bob hair cut.

"Pansy Parkinson." She said, before turning her head to talk to a group of girls.

The conversation changed to what everyone did in the holidays:

Blaise went to meet his new step father, supposably a french man.

Basil had discovered muggle alcohol, and decided to describe his new favourite activities: Sex, drugs and money, in an unwanted amount of detail.

Draco Malfoy, finally figuring out his name, had stayed within his manor.

The two buff guys before, both next to Basil, had spent the summer in Spain with their father.

"What about you Wanda? What did you get up to?"

Looking at Gregory Goyle, who had asked the question.

"Not much."

She could see Gregory, who went by Greg, whisper into Basil's ear, which caused a smirk to reappear on his face. The two chattered, sharing whispers.

"They always so this," Blaise said, "Greg always knows the gossip, and Basil confirms in."

Wanda's lip lifted, she came from a time where boys did not gossip. She came from a time where if a women was caught whispering she was instantly labelled a gossip, and men who whispered weren't. Supposably, it was in a boys DNA to be unable to gossip, to spread rumours. Yet, she sits opposite to two boys, breaking a stereotype. Yet, she sits next to a boy, pointing out that they gossip. It was surreal. Maybe she did have a concussion, maybe the wall did take her out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil v Umbridge part 1

**The food suddenly disappeared** , and the same grey eyes was staring at her. What was his problem? Albus stood up, quieting the whole room, apart from Greg who was still finishing the story about how Hufflepuff has been caught with muggle drugs; weed. Basil's response was barely audible, but it didn't take a genius to know his reply was: We have to get our hands on it.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Albus. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." 

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door." He paused shortly.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." 

Wanda did not clap, nor did most of the Slytherin table. However, she could see the glow in Basils eyes, glowing with rebellion, once Albus had been interrupted by a pink pudgy old women. She looked loud and annoying.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." 

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She continued smiling, revealing her very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" Wanda glanced around to see that no one looked happy, given the exception of Basil. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"Oh we will be very good friends." Basil whispered, only loud enough for Wanda, Blaise, Greg and Draco to hear. She swore she saw Draco's frown turn into a grin.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching" 

That was when she finally made eye contact, again. After an hour, she had avoided his gaze. His eyes were floating the room, luckily not on her.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

It took everything in the power for Wanda, Blaise, Greg, Draco and the surrounding Slytherin students to not chuckle, as Basil started to mimic her high pitched voice, _between tradition and innovation, between pink and my fist..._

"Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She paused, some of the staff assumed she finished by clapping. They were wrong.

"Myself, and Mr Laufeyson, the new head of education at the ministry, will oversee that this new era is uphold by Hogwarts."

Wanda nearly coughed when she realised that Loki was somehow a minister of education, had the god ever been to school? She knew he was calculating, clever, and intelligent, but how did he manage that?

The students were excused, and she had the unfortunate displeasure in Basil, Blaise and Greg showing her to not only the Slytherin common room, but the entrance to her room.

"Good night Wanda" Said Blaise, before he left the common room.

"Night" Greg said, before chasing and tackling Blaise down the stairs. They probably were already dead.

She was left with Basil, of course there was other students in the common room, but she didn't know them.

"I'll show you to your room."

The walked in silence, before she arrived at a room with names labelled on it.

Tabitha **Cotton**  
Daphne **Greengrass**  
Wanda **Maximoff**

She could hear the two other girls were already in their rooms, yet Basil stopped her by holding the door closed.

"No thank you?"

"Thank you." She replied, her accent dripping from her mouth.

He let go of the door handle, "Nice accent, where you get it from."

"Sol- Slovakia"

"Interesting, well, sleep tight love. Tomorrow will be interesting."

Wanda turned to enter the room, knowing that Basil was watching her every move. Once inside, she was pleasantly surprised to see the two girls, unlike Pansy Parkinson who held a great level of aristocratic authority, they were giggling on the floor as the blonde witch was braiding the red head's hair.

The two stopped, and looked at her.

"You must be Wanda Maximoff," Said the girl with blonde hair, her hands still tangled in the other girls hair, "This is Tabby, and I am Daphne."

Wanda smiled, walking towards the bed that hadn't already been made a mess, and with her trunk at the bottom. Without any warning, she heard the two girls yell her name.

"It's a tradition for Daffy to braid our hair on a Friday night. Come join us on the floor."

A smile crept on her face, even all her insecurities couldn't stop the security of the girls in this room.

It didn't matter that Loki was only an arm length away.

It didn't matter that she wasn't where she was meant to be.

It didn't matter that everyone depended on her to be the insurance of a boy who somehow always get's into trouble.

Tonight, and every Friday night, she will be able to have her hair braided and feel like a teenager, a child.

Tonight she wasn't a little solider girl. She wasn't the scarlet witch. She wasn't anyone but Wanda Maximoff, a girl who craved to have friends.

She did not sleep that night. Instead, she found out that Daffy could not braid hair, and it wouldn't be until 5am she finished both of their hair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Wanda and Loki will be out of character... if you haven't already noticed. I mean... would anyone act the same if they randomly got placed in the world of Harry Potter? Also, since many of the Slytherin characters (Blaise, Pansy, Goyal) haven't had much character development in the original series - they are going to be slightly out of character from their stereotype's. 

**Told by her new friends,** Tabby and Daphne, that unlike their previous years at Hogwarts, the second of September was not a school day but a weekend. Which would explain why Tabby was not dressed in her school robes but a short black skirt, white button up shirt and pairing her outfit with tall black leather boots. 

"Tabby's emo" Daphne whispered too Wanda, as she hid behind her to avoid the wrath of the red head witch.

"Daphne!" She yelled, "I am not emo... and at least I don't wear clothes that was popular when our grandmother's were around!"

Wanda couldn't help but giggle, Tabby was correct in what she said as Daphne had shown the girls her new vintage dresses and skirts that Wanda swore she saw in not only the limited photos of her mother and grandmother when they were younger, but also the numerous photos herself and Natasha liked to mock of Steve Rogers. 

"But..but-" Daphne tried to defend her fashion choices, at least before Tabby ran towards the two girls with her supposably iconic fluffy fish pillow. Smothered by the pillow, whilst trying to tackle Tabby off herself so she wouldn't squish Daphne, none of them noticed the door opening.

It wasn't until Tabby heard some giggles and a chuckle when she stopped her assault on her target, Daphne, and the collateral damage, Wanda. Brushing her hair from her face, she could see not only the three other girls in the other dorm, Pansy Parkinson, and the other two she assumed was Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. But what caught her eyes was the five boys that seemed to looking at the messy scene of Tabby, Wanda and Daphne wrestling on the floor. The eyes that watched in amusement was Basil Octans, Greg Goyle, Blaise Zanbini, Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe. 

"Now, now now," Said Basil, his voice was enough for Wanda to know that he found the scene very interesting, "Not very nice to exclude us in your... what's the word greg?" He said, looking at Greg, who wore a similar smirk.

"I think you would be looking for activities" His smirk was enough for everyone to understand what he was referencing to - at least understand the sexual innuendos, resulting in Pansy hitting him.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Tracey demanded, Wanda wasn't sure who she was talking to. It was probably Daphne and herself as they were both still in their night gowns, "We have events to plan!"

Tracey quickly walked off with the rest of the group leaving the door wide open and the three girls in a giggling fit as Daphne had accidentally pulled Tabby's hair, and in Tabby fashion she replied with, _Daphne! I didn't know you were interested in hair pulling._

With plenty more bickering, the three girls were all dressed in very different clothing. Daphne was in her classic 1950's slender fall dress, at least that is what she called it. Tabby was laying on her bed begging for Daphne to do her eyeliner whilst Wanda wore blue jeans, one of Tabby's black tops and her classic red jacket from Natasha. 

Wanda was surprised how quickly she became close with the two girls - but they felt safe and that was all she has been looking for since her parents death. Safety. Wanda walked in between Tabby and Daphne so they would limit the bickering about the amount of necklaces Daphne owned - and how it would be enough to buy a little village in the middle of a forest. Daphne thought Tabby was insane to want to live anywhere but the city.

Once arriving at the Slytherin table for a late breakfast - thankfully breakfast on weekends started at 9am and the food stayed until lunch. Finding the group of friends she somehow managed to get herself in, the loud yelling was enough for Tabby to alert both Daphne and Wanda that school schedules probably had been released.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Yelled Basil, Wanda could only assumed he had been placed in a class he didn't want to be in.

Moving away from Tabby and Daphne, she found two envelopes addressed to her on the table; one looked like everyone else's - her Hogwarts schedule, and the other looked very different in it's deep brown envelope and golden writing - a cursive lettering she had never seen before.

Picking up both letters, she quickly placed the brown envelope into her pocket to open later in privacy and, like the other Slytherins from all year levels, opened her class schedule. 

Upon opening, she automatically knew that her timetable was very different to Blaise's.

She was told by Remus that until sixth year, she would take all her subjects with her own house and another randomly selected class - she would never be away from her own house. Yet, when she looks at her schedule, she shared only six of her subjects; Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy and Arithmancy with Blaise... it should have been all ten of her subjects. Why wasn't she taking Transfiguration, Herbology and study of ancient runes without any Slytherins?

"Bloody hell Wanda!" Blaise said as he looked at her schedule, "Why are you doing flying classes during our free?" This caught the attention of some of the other Slytherins.

"How-the-hell-did-you-get-into-flying-class-as-a-fifth-year" Greg said in one breath, obviously he wanted to do flying.

Wanda had no clue about why she was doing flying classes if it was a first year subjects, but her schedule was quickly taken from her from Basil who scanned over it.

"What the fuck..." Basil whispered, gaining Wanda's attention, "We have all the same classes - excluding flying..."

Her eyes widen, why would Basil share all the same classes with her? Why didn't the two have the same schedule as everyone else?

"I guess you're stuck with me," he said, handing back her schedule, "I hope you're good all transfiguration because you're stuck with a genius."

Pansy spilt her tea all over Crabbe's clothes at Basil's statement, "You think you're good?" she said laughing.

"He's better than you Parkinson, didn't you just scrape a poor in Transfiguration last year? I think I remember Basil receiving an acceptable-" Greg said in Basil's defence. 

"Only because Blaise did all of his homework!" Tracey yelled back, "Blaise is smarter than you and Greg combined!" 

She was watching the scene of screaming Slytherins, who sounded silent from the yelling mess of Gryffindor, her attention was changed when Blaise whispered in her ear.

"If you ever need any help in any subject... I can tutor you..."

Wanda looked at him curiously as his British accent seemed to dip into a more Russian accent.

"Thank you-"

"Don't mention it."

Once everyone had finally seated and started to eat, her eyes wondered over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry Potter staring at her - sending daggers through his green eyes. She was only here to be his insurance, to teach him what she knows best and yet she was in the house he and the rest of the order preached as a highly problematic house.

Whilst the table was busy eating, Wanda got up from the table to walk through the corridors to finally open her letter. Once she found a quiet and small nook to sit in, she opened the brown with golden lettering envelope and she never expected what was inside of it.

PROTECT THIS UNIVERSE LITTLE WITCH.

GIVEN THE MAGIC OF TIME AND HEKA...

THIS WORLD NEEDS SAVING FROM OLD AND NEW

WE CAN NOT  INTERFERE BUT SUGGEST.

SO LISTEN TO OUR PLEAD, AND HELP THIS PLACE.

AS THE FATE OF YOUR OWN UNIVERSE REST'S ON ITS SHOULDERS.

Wanda reread the message countless times before she saw the small writing on the bottom, from **CE** , who was **CE**? However, Wanda wasn't curious about who CE was, she wanted to know about who Heka was and why was she sent the letter. Why was this universe so confusing? 

What Wanda didn't know was this but the first game of the chess board has begun, and she must move her pieces soon or else she loses her turn.


	17. Chapter 17

She knew Basil was going to fail his O.W.L.s and he was planning to drag her down with him.

The entire week had Wanda limping from each lesson, as she struggled to understand the bare minimum which wasn't enough for her to pass. She knew her wand work was atrocious, and she knew that not only was her education in magic was lacking - so was her literacy and numeracy skills. After all... where was the time to learn where a semi column belongs if you were protesting in the streets?

"I should have done Divination!" exclaimed Basil loudly, causing the majority of the class to laugh - it seemed to be a common occurrence of the random outburst he would have when he got an answer wrong... which was regularly. 

Wanda was in the middle of attempting to translate a sentence when Basil had given up with a loud sigh and slumped into the back of his chair. Turning to look at him oddly, Basil had taken it upon himself to stare at the wooden roof; there was nothing special about the Ancient Ruins class room roof and yet, no one understood how Basil spent entire lessons staring at it.

"Professor..." Basil yelled, drawing out his 'o', whilst still staring at the roof.

"Yes, Mr Octans?" 

Wanda held her breath as she knew basil was about to say something stupid, like he did in Astronomy earlier, he believed that since they can't touch the stars - _that they are simply not real and no exam should be made as it's unfair to test innocent fifth years on a stupid fiery ball of nothing_.

"I can't draw a salamander!" 

The girls behind Wanda had begun to giggle, but apart from that - there was a silent agreement that no one in the class was going to pass the numerical test that would occur in two months time - as the salamander rune was the easier "number", yet only Cho Chang was able to perfect it.

"I advise you learn how to draw a salamander-"

"I didn't sign up to draw salamanders for an entire week!"

Wanda had to cover her mouth, to stop herself from letting a soft chuckle escape from her mouth. In only the first week, Basil had established that he was the perfect aristocratic son outside of class; charming, alluring and most certainly cold, but once he entered the class room - he was nothing more then another student drowning in the pressure of beating Hermione Granger.

"Mr Octans," Professor Babbling said, looking up from her parchment at her desk located at the front of the class room, "You wouldn't be still drawing a salamander if you stopped looking at the bloody roof for an entire lesson."

As dramatic as ever, sighed in frustration and laid his head on the table, facing Wanda as she hurried to attempt to translate the sentence Basil had given her - to test her abilities in runes.

"What's taking you so long? I've drawn a million bloody salamanders and you haven't even finished translating a sentence."

His voice was low, lower than when he spoke to her outside of class. His eyes were a sharp green, complementing his olive skin, but none of that mattered as he lazily looked over at her parchment.

"I thought I gave you a pretty simple sentence," He paused, like he did when ever the two were alone, he paused mid sentence and Wanda knew her heart was racing, "I guess that will be your homework in ancient runes tonight."

Sending Basil a nasty look, Wanda leaned her elbows on the table to cover her parchments, one with the translation Basil had given her, and the other with her attempts of drawing the number 6; a fucking salamander. 

She knew that she had made a poor choice when she arrived to her first lesson on Tuesday; Ancient runes, as not only was she behind in her knowledge of the alphabet - she realised quickly that she seemed to be pretty terrible in literacy. 

The English letters seemed to dance on the page, taking the runes as their partners - of course she had never mentioned to anyone that her reading skills were pretty poor. Occasionally she would read, but it didn't mean she understood all the words.

"Excited for your first flying lesson?" Basil said, cocking a smile as he tried nudging Wanda's elbow off the table, "Ready to fall off your broom?"

Saying nothing seemed to be the best punishment for Basil, as he thrived from social interaction, so Wanda gave him none. 

"Oh come on Wanda!" He yelled, gaining a vicious glare from the professor, "Don't ignore me - or else I won't help you with your potion homework!"

"As if I need your help!" Wanda hushed back at him.

"Your wand work is terrible... even Snape said it was atrocious"

"At least I know some of the answers!" She sneered back.

"You only knew one of them!"

"That's more then you-"

The two stopped bickering when their Professor was standing in front of their desk, giving them the same glare she had sent Basil's direction on their first lesson - realising she was having to deal with him for another year.

"If you're so keen to talk, you're more then welcome to leave early."

Basil took that as an invitation to pack up his stuff - including Wanda's - and walk straight out of the class. Wanda had turned bright red as she realised that Basil only took her stuff - so she had no option but to follow him out. Sending a million apologises to the professor, she hurried after Basil to get her textbooks back.

The corridors were eerie quiet as lessons ended in only five minutes, and Wanda learnt them to be the silent five, as no student wanted to cause havoc at the end of he lesson as the professors seemed to give out the worst punishments at that time. With only the sound of her shoes hitting the ground, Wanda sent out to find Basil.

It didn't take long at all.

Not at all.

He was waiting for her, at the entrance of the great hall.

"Ready for flying?"

She went to grab her stuff from Basil to be stopped by one of his hands, Wanda had never realised how big his hands were compared to her own, as her hand seemed to only cover three of his fingers.

"Blimey!" Basil chuckled, his voice carrying through the corridor, "How small is your hand!"

Wanda did not respond, instead tried shoving Basil's hand off her shoulder - keeping her from inching any closer to his chest where her textbooks were buried. 

Five minutes past and plenty of students were scrambling to get to their next class, and no one paid any attention to Wanda and Basil, and the rather strange collection of Ancient Runes books in one of his hands. His hands were cold on her collarbone, exposed from her Slytherin robe falling down to her elbow whilst in her dazed pursuit to find Basil after he stole her items. Her button up-shirt was "unbutton" by Tabby, as she believed that if she was blessed with Wanda's skin - she too would flaunt it.

"What's going on here..." Asked Gregory, "And why wasn't I invited?"

Wanda turned around to see the majority of the friendship group she had joined to be standing behind them - watching Wanda curse Basil as he refused to give her textbooks back. She quickly lost focused on the group as she felt Basil squeeze her behind her neck; he still was holding her collarbone to keep her away.

Responding with raising her shoulders, Blaise let out a chuckle, "Oi Malfoy," he yelled, "She's a bit tense!"

Wanda wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or humiliated by Basil's comment.

"Did you say that to the salamander too?"

In a matter of seconds, Basil had let go the back have her neck and dropped her textbooks to the floor. Wanda should be annoyed, but that was Basil, and unfortunately he had no desire to change his behaviour. Supposably he had been like that since day one. 

"You'know you're going to be late to your flying lesson Wanda?" Blaise said, "Go, we will take your stuff for you."

Little did she know, that they meant they would watch her first flying lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOK 1 
> 
> IN THE END, THE FUTURE WAS CHANGED.  
> BUT IN THE BEGINNING SHE WAS JUST  
> A GIRL FROM THE FUTURE,  
> WITH A STRANGE TYPE OF MAGIC, FROM  
> MUGGLE SCIENCE THE END IS ONLY THE BEGINNING. 
> 
> ALERT Major Infinity War Spoilers Major Endgame Spoilers 
> 
> THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE! 
> 
> WILL USE THEMES FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES/UNIVERSE BUT WILL NOT FOLLOW IT!!!!
> 
>   
> ANGELS [AU HARRY POTTER] follows Loki and Draco's journey.. so go have a read!
> 
> This is my fanfiction from Wattpad (@denxity) and figured I will be able to share my story to even more readers through this platform.
> 
> So thank you for reading!


End file.
